


Deep Space Daydreaming

by naboru



Series: 28 Blast Offs [15]
Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Gen, Gen Fic, Science
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-12
Updated: 2011-10-12
Packaged: 2017-10-24 13:43:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/264113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naboru/pseuds/naboru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Blast Off remembers that he can play in space…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deep Space Daydreaming

**Title:** Deep Space Daydreaming  
 **Warnings:** gen, sci-fi-ish  
 **Continuity:** G1 (pre-war)  
 **Characters:** Blast Off  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Disclaimer:** Sadly, nothing is mine.  
 **Summary:** In which Blast Off remembers that he can play in space…  
 **Beta:** [ultharkitty](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ultharkitty)

 **Note:** Maybe I envy him just a bit… Written for the summer challenge “A Reason to Celebrate” on 120_minuten @ LJ.

 

**Deep Space Daydreaming**

In space, the meaning of time was different. Kliks felt like astroseconds or joors - or maybe even vorns. A flight through the black nothingness could be boring, but changing the view, changing the filter of radiation, it revealed pictures of unknown intensity and information.

Sometimes, this wasn’t necessary though, when the flight took joors just passing by a nebula shimmering in colours never meant to be seen by mortal eyes.

Blast Off was looking ahead where, millions of miles away, a nebula waited, but he knew he shouldn’t dive in. He needed to go back to Cybertron… didn’t he?

But Blast Off wasn’t on schedule. He didn’t have to hurry. When had he become so stressed and forgot why he flew into space in the first place? If he had been in root mode, he would have smiled one of his rare tiny smiles, and a huff would have left his vents - an amused one, a laugh about himself.

Blast Off didn’t turn, but changed his flight path, powering his thrusters and aiming for a blue orb glowing in the light of a star. Scanning the gas giant only briefly, only getting enough information so as not to burn up, Blast Off dove into the first layer of its atmosphere.

Now he was flying, or floating, or swimming; it was impossible to tell, because the material surrounding him was neither air nor liquid. It was white, and grey and he couldn’t see anything in front of him besides the dark blue fluorescent streaks. He moved fast, the compression was intense and everything vibrated, his wings and ailerons tickled pleasantly. His body was overheated, but only at the outside, because coolant circulated around important parts and circuits.

And perhaps, just a little, he regretted that he hadn’t been built more stable, so that he could dive even deeper, into the darker layers of gas where the difference between air and fluid would blur even more. When the schlieren were so strongly visible, Blast Off wouldn’t need to focus his visual feed on them.

But it was good as it was. With the speed at which he was flying, he rounded the planet quickly, and started on another circuit. The material, the winds and drifts changed fast, and the colour around him blurred from white to blue and grey. Rolling in the air which wasn’t air at all, Blast Off’s frame left obvious trails in the layers of atmosphere, causing whirls and turbulence.

The wobbling, unsteady magnetic field caused his energy field to itch and tickle on his frame, it made Blast Off laugh quietly, unheard by anyone as he enjoyed this all alone.

Then, suddenly, he changed his flight path again, stopping the rolling of his frame, and accelerated even more. The density around him triggered a strong rattling and the sensations bordered on pain.

Inwardly, Blast Off smiled as the planet’s gravity vaulted him out of the layers of gas, and right towards the nebula. Heading towards it, Blast Off shivered in anticipation. He was one of the very few beings who was able to play in the remains of a dead galaxy…


End file.
